A Little Bit Stronger
by hollyholliday
Summary: Holly has finally settled down and married Will Schuester. But will she allow herself to love and be loved in return, or will the demons of her past haunt her forever?  Inspired by Country Strong


Will stretched out lazily, smiling in his sleep. But as his arms reached over to the side of the bed where Holly was supposed to be, he woke up. She was gone. He sat up, running his fingers through his hair and rubbing his face. She d probably just gone to the bathroom or something, he told himself. But he listened for the sound of water running or her footsteps, and all was quiet. Too quiet. He got out of bed, walking towards the bathroom. When he saw and heard nothing, he walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Holly? he called out, to no answer. He walked into the living room and saw that her purse was dumped out on the floor, along with her wedding ring. He had a sinking suspicion causing a sick feeling in his stomach that was proven true once he rushed over to the window and saw that her car was gone. _Damn it!_ he spat out, grabbing his own keys, about to run out of the house barefooted in a t-shirt and boxers before he thought better of it and ran to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Everything was wonderful. She'd fallen asleep in his arms after he had made her dinner, they d taken a bubble bath together that Will had drawn for them, complete with rose petals and candles. But she couldnt stop the nagging voices in her head telling her she didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve him. He was too good for her, and she was only going to hurt him. So she got up, threw on some clothes and grabbed her keys, dumping her purse on the floor and leaving her ring. And she left the house. Holly was going to do what Holly did best. Hurt herself so as to not hurt anyone else.

* * *

><p>Will drove like a madman to the nearest bar where he was relatively sure she was. Sure enough, he saw her as soon as he rushed through the door. She was on top of the bar, grinding her hips much to the delight of the patrons below, all male of course and all calling out lewd things to her and whistling. She seemed to be in a trance, in her own world. She was obviously well into the bottle by now, and even held a glass of whiskey in her hand. She was wearing her knee-high boots and the shortest skirt she owned, and her silk pajama top. The sight broke Will's heart as he rushed over to the bar, shoving the men aside. "Get the hell out of my way." He muttered through gritted teeth. "Hey buddy, don t be pushy! There's plenty of room." One big-mouthed brute that was twice Will's size said. "I don't want <em>room<em>, I want _her_." Will replied, reaching up towards her. "Holly!" He called, being drowned out by the music and shouting. "Hah. Don't we all? She's a fine piece of ass." The man spouted off, which made Will jerk his head towards him. "Don't you _dare_ talk about my wife like that." He growled, to which the man backed up with palms raised in surrender. "Holly! Holly, get down here." Will shouted.

* * *

><p>Holly knew it was a bad idea, but as soon as she stepped into the smoke-filled bar and heard the whistles, she felt strangely at home. <em>This is where you <strong>really<strong> belong._ She told herself, strutting over to the bar and ordering a drink. And then another. And another. By the time the men had gathered around her, she felt no pain and was instead feeling a delicious reckless feeling. "This place is _so_ boring. Let's get some life up in here, huh?" She yelled, climbing up on the bar as she began to dance for them. _This is where you belong. This is all you're good at. Teasing and pleasing. You're nothing but a good time, Holly Holliday and that's all you'll ever be._ She was lost in her trance, lost in the fake acceptance and power she felt until she heard a familiar voice. _Oh, God._

* * *

><p>Will kept yelling until she saw him. He saw the flash of combined fear, shame, and anger in her eyes. "Hey, baby! You come to join the party?" She called out to him. He didn't answer her, he simply climbed up on a stool and extended a hand to her to which she shook her head, saying no like a misbehaving child. "Holly. Sweetheart. Let's just go home." "No!" She yelled back at him, almost slipping and falling before he simply stood and swooped her up in his arms, running out to the car with her and setting her in the backseat before driving home.<p> 


End file.
